Beating Soul
is the sixth episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Ibuki, thinking Asumu is Hibiki's student, takes Asumu to where Hibiki and Kasumi are located. Hibiki and Asumu have a discussion about life and the challenges that everyone faces, leaving Asumu with a renewed passion to do well on his entrance exams. Hibiki then returns to battle the Bakegani that defeated him previously. Plot Asumu Adachi was standing outside of the Tachibana Sweet Place, debating whether he should enter or not. Ichiro Tachibana approached from behind and scared him and then invited him in. Hinaka Tachibana was there to greet them both and invited Asumu to a table. She figured he was looking for Hibiki and said that he was unfortunately out at the moment, but invited the boy to some tea. At the same time, Hibiki was stumbling out of the water with his wound from the Bakegani. He recalled the Yellow Crab Disc Animals and laid himself to rest on the rocky surface. At the Tachibana's, Hinaka served Asumu their pride dish, the , and informed him that they were not eaten outside of Tokyo. She said it was a special service and that it was on the house today, which Asumu graciously accepted. He received a phone call from Hitomi Mochida but chose to let it go to voice mail. While Hitomi tried to approach it more neutral, Katsunori asked if he went home without telling anyone and if he had done it before. Kiko took the phone and said it was not fair while laughing. Hitomi took the phone again and said that they would give him a proper greeting later. Ichiro came out to see how Asumu was doing, and told him of how Hibiki was out for work. He then asked how the exams for Jounan Academy were going, and revealed a college mate called Kazami was working there. The two agreed that it was a very fine school and Ichiro went to bring more tea. Kasumi Tachibana was standing at their camp when the injured Hibiki returned and she rushed to his aid. In the meantime, Ichiro and Asumu were sipping on their tea when the former asked why Asumu wanted to go to Jounan Academy. The boy had no reason except that it was a good school. Ichiro commented that it must be hard to be forced to decide one's future at such an early age. Asumu said he actually wanted to get into a Brass Band and had chosen to go to Jounan, just for the sake of doing it. A motorcycle then arrived outside, and Ibuki entered the shop. Ichiro greeted him as Hibiki who grumpily replied that he got called different names every time he came by. He had brought flowers for Kasumi, but Ichiro said she was out. Hinaka and Asumu greeted him as well. Hinaka took the flowers and informed Ibuki of Zanki's defeat, and that Kasumi had gone with Hibiki to defeat it. Ibuki then asked who Asumu was to which Hinaka replied that he was with Hibiki on Yaku island. Hinaka received a call from Kasumi who said Hibiki got beaten by the Bakegani as well and lent the phone to her father. She went to Asumu and said that Hibiki would be late, so Asumu thanked for the food and left after saying goodbye. Ichiro would send Ibuki to give him a new Ongekikou. Two fishermen were sitting at a pier, using bait to lure more fish. The Bakegani appeared from the water and doused the men in acid. Hibiki had bandaged his wounds and started a new search for the Bakegani. At the same time, Asumu was riding his bike and looked at the compass he received from Hibiki. Suddenly Ibuki drove up to him and said that if he was going to Hibiki then he could get a ride on his motorcycle with him. Ibuki asked if he was Takeshi which Asumu repleid his name to and Ibuki laughed, calling it a gag. He said that Asumu must be worried about Hibiki's injured which alarmed the boy, so the two drove quickly away. Hitomi tried calling Asumu again but ended up at his voice mail, so she called him an idiot as she figured that he was probably listening to the messages. In the cave by the sea, the Bakegani was munching on its latest victims when a Disc Animal found its location. At camp, Hibiki and Kasumi where checking in the Disc Animals when Ibuki arrived with Asumu. Hibiki was glad to see Asumu, while Kasumi curiously asked why he was there. Ibuki said that it would be bad if Hibiki's pupil was not there when he was hurt. They all said that it was incorrect, as the boy was Hibiki's friend. Hibiki then unveiled his new Ongekikou while Asumu asked asked about his injury. He said it was fine and turned to thank Ibuki for the delivery. Ibuki said it was his pleasure as he got to meet Kasumi. The latter came over while asking what they were talking about. They both said it was nothing and Ibuki wished his comrade good luck. He asked if Asumu was coming with him to wich Hibiki replied that he would take Asumu home afterwards. Asumu agreed, and Ibuki said that the boy should watch both him and Hibiki exterminate Makamou the next time before he drove of. Kasumi was checking the Disc Animals while Hibiki and Asumu were talking to each other. Hibiki apologised for getting him involved again to which Asumu replied that it was okay, since it was he who came and apologised. He asked about Hibiki's wound again, who said that it was fine as he was trained for such things. Asumu tried to tell him of how he had tried to train but failed. Hibiki reassured him to train more, as if it were easy there would be no Oni. He picked up his Onsa Onkaku and said that he could not give it to a boy that easily. Asumu spirited replied that he would train more. A Disc Animal then returned with the location of the Bakegani. As Hibiki was to go and defeat the Makamou, Asumu said he would go home by himself and told Hibiki before they left that he would work hard and so should he. While Asumu made his way home, Hibiki used the Disc Animal to take him to the Makamou. He arrived at the cavern where the Bakegani was waiting and transformed into his Oni form. Meanwhile Asumu was listening to his voice messages and replied to Hitomi that he apologized for going home first, as well to Katsunori and Kiko. Tomorrow they would all do better. Hibiki entered the cave and charged at the Makamou which knocked him back outside the cave again. He attacked again but was struck and knocked back again, dropping one of his drumsticks. He dashed and slid under the Bakegani and managed to attach his Ongekikou to its stomach before it threw him away. After attacking it again, the Bakegani turned its back to Hibiki and started to eject its acid. Hibiki took this chance and jumped around it and kicked it so that it landed on its back. He then struck the Makamou with his drumstick until it exploded. Asumu was riding the train back and noticed other students that were studying and decided to resume his own studies. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : * Angler: , Suit Actors * * * Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . DVD Releases Kamen Rider Hibiki ''volume 2 feature episodes 5-8: ''Melting Sea, Beating Soul, Majestic Breath Oni, Shouting Wind.http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode